How To Save A Life
by Bandbabe
Summary: "Well, you know what they say. If you're not living you're dying," Adam said grimly. "Or is it the other way around?"; Trigger warning – Trauma/Hurt/Comfort; Adam/Fiona pairing. Drew/Eli/KC POVs.
1. Chapter 1

"How To Save A Life"

Summary: "Well, you know what they say. If you're not living you're dying," Adam said grimly. "Or is it the other way around?"; Trigger warning – Trauma/Hurt/Comfort; Adam/Fiona pairing. Drew/Eli/KC POVs.

Author's Note: This is HEAVY. Seriously, it's a dark story. It examines heavy questions about life, death, violence, trauma, guilt, and love.

Rating: M for trauma/violence/rape.

Author's Note #2: If I could, I choose 3 main characters for this story – Drew, Adam, and Fiona.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

It was quiet. '_Too quiet_,' Drew thought as he closed the front door. He expected to find Adam sitting on the couch watching TV. Instead the living room was as dark as the foyer. Drew flipped on the lights and took a good look around the empty room. He frowned.

He had just returned early from a play with their parents. Adam was supposed to accompany them, but decided to stay home at the last minute. It was only a few hours ago that he waved them all goodbye, insisting they enjoy it without them. Drew initially felt bad leaving Adam home alone. His brother had been through such a rough time these past few months. Owen's brutal attack had been emotionally scarring, but the aftermath was even worst. Drew shuddered at the memories, and forcefully focused on the present.

He walked upstairs. '_Where is he?_' he thought, unnerved by the quietness upstairs. Adam had been much better the past few days. He was almost like his old self. He smiled, joked, and spent time with his friends. Drew felt he really didn't have a reason to be nervous. Yet, he was anxious. He had the feeling of waiting for the other foot to drop and he didn't know why.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the answer. He had his hand was raised, ready to knock on Adam's door when he spotted light coming from the bathroom. The door was just slightly ajar. In a few strides, he cautiously placed his hand on the door knob.

"Adam?" he said.

His heart dropped when he opened the door. Tears sprung to his eyes and wretched sob escaped from his throat. He ran to the bathtub where Adam laid fully dressed, seemingly unconscious. There was no water in the tub, but it was slick with red liquid. Adam had cut his wrists. One arm rested on the side of tub, with a shallow cut that left some blood on the linoleum floor. His other arm was more concerning. It had a deep gash, which caused a large volume of blood to pool in the tub.

Drew shook his brother roughly. "ADAM! ADAM, WAKE UP!" he cried desperately. After a moment Adam's eyes fluttered open.

"Thank God!" Drew exclaimed and hugged his brother. "I'm going to get you out of here!" he told him.

Drew reached up and grabbed some hand towels. He quickly applied them to Adam's wrists, and then fished out his cell phone to dial 911.

"Don't," Adam said weakly.

Drew looked at him wildly. Adam held eye contact. "Please… let me go…"

Drew shook his head angrily, "NO!" he shouted. He tightened the pressure on Adam's badly damage wrist to slow the bleeding.

"Hello? Yes, I need help right away. My brother is bleeding. His wrists are cut…" Drew started to tell the operator on the other line.

An ambulance arrived quickly. Drew followed them out as they brought Adam to the van. The neighbors looking on at the scene barely registered with him as he took a seat beside Adam. At the hospital they quickly admitted his brother and asked Drew questions about how he found him. It was all a blur. When he finally sat down in the waiting room he remembered to call their parents.

.

* * *

Author's Note #3: I prefer to complete stories before I post them. Luckily, I have this one done (all 21 pages!), so I will post 1-2 chapters each day.


	2. Chapter 2

"How To Save A Life" – Part 2

Summary, Notes, and Rating listed in chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

"Thanks again for coming Holly J," Fiona told her best friend. She was sitting on her couch nursing a cup of tea in one hand. She pressed the phone to her ear with the other.

"I had a great time hanging with you," Holly J told her. She came up to Toronto for a couple of days from Princeton. She was now chatting from the last row of a Greyhound night bus. "Besides, I thought you could use a friend."

Fiona bit her lip. Adam had been acting so strange lately. In weeks following the attack by Owen he tried his hardest to push her away. Slowly he began to let her back in, as she insisted she wasn't going to abandon him. However, once he returned to Degrassi he had been sending mixed signals. They would watch a movie at her condo then she wouldn't hear from him for two days, complete with him avoiding her in the halls. At this point she had no clue where they stood, despite her trying to be as supportive as possible.

"I'm sure Adam will come around in time," Holly J said to end the silence. Fiona blinked. She didn't realize that she had zoned out.

"Right," she said. Suddenly she heard a beep on her phone. "Hold on," she told her friend.

She brought the phone down from her ears and flipped it so she could read it. She saw she had a new message from Drew. She pressed okay to open the text and gasped.

"Fiona, are you okay?" Holly J asked concerned.

Fiona pressed a shaky hand to cover her mouth as she fought to gain composure. Her mind was racing at the message.

"I have to go," she said curtly. Her eyes were filling with tears. "Adam is in the hospital."

"WHAT?" Holly J exclaimed from the other line.

-oOo-

Omar and Audra Torres were a worried messed by the time they reached the hospital. Drew looked up when he saw them rush down the hall.

"Drew!" his mother called. He stood up, which exposed the blood on his light colored shirt. His parents looked scared to death.

"Where is Adam?" his mother screamed.

"He's inside. They say he's going to be alright," Drew told them. His father ran to track down a doctor. Audra hugged her son and they cried together.

-oOo-

Fiona threw money at the driver and sped out the cab. It didn't take her long to find Adam's floor. She was familiar with the layout due to his last stay at Toronto Grace Hospital. As she went to inquire his whereabouts at the Nurses' desk she spotted Drew. He was sitting alone, hunched forward with his elbows resting on his knees. He looked deep in thought.

"Drew! Is Adam alright?" she cried. When he looked up his eyes looked tortured.

"He'll live," he said simply. Fiona rushed forward and pulled him into a hug. He smoothed her hair as he waited for her sobs to subside. After she was a bit calmer, she pulled away.

"What happened?" she asked concerned. Drew swallowed. She noted his hesitation. "Please tell me," she pleaded.

"Adam tried to commit suicide," his voice broke. The truth sounded horrible to him, but there it was out in the open. Adam hadn't been better the past few days. He was at peace because he decided to end his life. It was right in front of them, and they hadn't noticed.

Fiona felt faint. Her mind was racing as a pain ripped through her like none before. Adam killing himself? She couldn't think. She struggled to take deep breathes. Drew reached out to steady her.

"Come on, sit down," he said as he helped her into one of the bucket seats. He watched her cautiously.

"My parents are talking to the doctors right now," he said to fill the silence.

"How?" she could only get one word. However, he understood what she was asking.

"I came home early. The house was quiet. I just had a feeling that something was wrong. I found him in the bathroom," he answered. "They told me I got there just in the nick of time. Any longer and…" Drew struggled to hold back a sob. "Any longer and he would have bled out."

-oOo-

Audra Torres watched her son rest. He looked so vulnerable in the hospital bed. It looked like it could swallow him whole. She wondered how things came to this point.

Seventeen years ago she gave birth to a daughter named Gracie. A beautiful little girl with chestnut brown hair. She felt so much love and had so much hope for her future. As the years went by her girl grew withdrawn and sullen. She became the target of bullies and began to burn herself to release emotion pain. One day her daughter told Audra that she was a boy born in a girl's body. Scared for her child's safety, she fought against Gracie's transition to Adam. Yet the joke was on her. Being Adam came with untold risks, but if her child couldn't live as Adam then he wouldn't live at all.

Audra reached out and took hold of her son's hand. His skin was cool. Her eyes were drawn to the bandages around his wrist. Adam had almost died. '_Self inflicted pain, one last time_.' Audra flinched at the harsh voice in her head. It was scolding and accusing towards her. '_This is your fault_,' it screamed at her. She sobbed quietly.

"Audra," her husband, Omar called. She looked up to find him standing beside her. "Why don't you get some coffee? I'll stay here with Adam," he said softly.

She shook her head in protest. "I won't leave him."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Honey, you could use the rest," he noted. "And quite frankly, Drew could use your presence. You've been in here for hours."

Audra felt guilty at the mention of her other son. "I suppose your right. Besides, I need to call the school soon."

As she came to the waiting room she saw Drew sitting with Fiona. They were huddled together, staring blankly ahead. How many hours had they been in the hospital? Her husband moved back and forth giving updates, but this was the first time she sat outside since they arrived.

Audra studied the girl. Fiona had been dating Adam for over a year. They had their shares of ups and downs, but she knew Fiona truly loved her son. She stood by him through both attacks and his recovery. She hadn't seen much of the girl in the past week. She noticed Adam hadn't been taking Fiona's calls, which was out of character for him. She dismissed it thinking he just needed more time to readjust to returning to Degrassi. Now she realized he was purposefully avoiding Fiona. She only needed one guess as to why.

Drew suddenly looked up. "Mom," he said. Audra gave him a small smile and took a seat next to the teens.

"Drew. Fiona," she stated. "How are you holding up?"

"We're fine, Mrs. Torres. How's Adam?" Fiona inquired.

"He's still resting. Omar is with him," she told them.

"When can we see him?" Drew pressed.

Audra faltered. "Honey, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"Drew asked, trying hard to keep the annoyance out of his voice at her evasiveness.

Audra looked at her son. He looked tired. His hair fell in every direction, lacking his usual mousse. His clothes were soiled. Omar gave his jacket to Drew hours ago, but underneath was the same undershirt he had when he found Adam. As a result his white t-shirt was stained with a bit of blood.

"He's in bad shape right now," she honestly stated.

"Mom, I found him in the bathroom unconscious and bleeding. I think I can handle seeing Adam!" Drew said angrily.

She looked at him stunned. Fiona was looking down at the floor. "Please Mrs. Torres. We just need to see him with our own eyes," she said quietly.

Audra relented. "We'll revisit this when he wakes. Right now I have to call the school."

"What are you going to tell them?" Drew inquired in a calmer tone.

"What is there to say?" she responded. Drew nodded in agreement. She stood up and walked to the phone area.

It took three rings before the secretary picked up.

"Hello? This is Audra Torres. May I speak to Principal Simpson?"

.

* * *

Author's Note #4: I intended this as a one-shot but it grew so I had to cut it up. As a result, some installments will be longer than others.


	3. Chapter 3

"How To Save A Life" – Part 3

Summary, Notes, and Rating listed in chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Principal Archie Simpson leaned back in his chair as he took another sip of coffee. It was 7:16 am and already he had been in for 90 minutes. Thank goodness he was an early riser.

Suddenly the office intercom beeped. "Principal Simpson, you have a call from school board member Audra Torres," his secretary informed him.

"Crap!" he muttered. '_What now?_' he thought annoyed. He picked up his office phone.

"Principal Simpson. How can I be of assistance?" he asked in a bright clear voice. What he was told nearly floored him.

When his secretary entered several minutes later, Simpson was still sitting at his desk lost in thought. "Are you okay?"

He looked up at her and blinked. "Me, I'm fine," he told her. "What is it about this job that every so often you feel like your guts have been twisted?"

She stared back at him blankly.

"A kid attempted suicide last night," he informed her. "He's a bright kid. Well liked. He had a lot to deal with this year. I spoke with him yesterday after school. Didn't see this coming…" he trailed off.

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"I think it's better if we address it. His mother gave us permission to do so," he stated.

She nodded. "I'll write up a statement," she offered.

Simpson nodded. "Can you send in Mrs. Sauvé? Also, we've got to check his locker," he continued.

-oOo-

Declan glanced over at his mother. He couldn't see her eyes through her large framed black sunglasses. They were travelling in a cab from the airport. Last night Holly J had called him frantically. He hadn't spoken to his ex-girlfriend in several months. Every now and then they ran into each other because she is best friends with his sister, Fiona. He almost ignored the call, but instead Declan picked up on the 6th ring. After speaking to Holly J, he knew he had to be there for his sister. He and his mother booked the earliest flight to Toronto.

He called Fiona several times, but she didn't pick up. All they knew was that Adam was in the hospital, _again_. From the sound of it, it was something serious. He idly wondered if Adam had gotten bashed again. His sister sure knew how to pick 'em. She went from dating a guy who beat her up, to dating a guy who constantly gets beaten up.

Declan cringed. He knew he was being unfair. Adam was a great guy and he treated his sister wonderfully. In another life, they would be happily engaged. But in this one Adam's transgendered status made him the target of vicious bullying. The year started off fine, as Adam finally gained acceptance from his peers in school. He made lots of friends and even joined the basketball team. However, there was one boy who wouldn't let things go. Owen Milligan hated Adam for simply being who he was.

A few months ago Owen and his buddies bashed Adam behind the Dot. Their attack was thwarted when one of Adam's friends arrived. Still he sported a black eye from the incident. A few days later, Adam and Owen almost got into a fight at school. This time the bully was finally expelled. The peace only lasted little over a week. Adam was brutally attacked by Owen and a friend, which landed him in a coma for three days. Not only was he physically assaulted, it was discovered he was sexually assaulted as well. The aftermath of which, was nearly worse than the attack.

"Declan, we're here," his mother told him. He looked at her startled. Sure enough, they had arrived at Toronto Grace Hospital. Once inside they were directed to the correct floor. Declan spotted his sister right away. She was sitting beside Adam's brother in a bucket chair, with her chin resting on her palm. She looked exhausted and worried.

"Fiona!" their mother called. She looked up startled and smiled. Mother and daughter met each other halfway for a hug.

Declan nodded at Drew and Mr. Torres.

"What are you guys doing here?" Fiona asked as she hugged Declan.

"Holly J called us," he told her.

"She did?" Fiona said surprised. She had nearly forgotten that she had talked to her when she got Drew's text.

"Yes," her mother confirmed. "And we thought you could use some food," she said holding up a bag of bagels. "Thought you all could," she added looking at Drew and Mr. Torres.

"Thank you Mrs. Coyne. We appreciate the thoughtfulness," Mr. Torres told her. Drew helped himself to a bagel. He told his son, "I'll bring one to Audra."

"So, what happened?" Declan asked. Fiona and Drew noticeably stiffened. Drew gave her a look, giving her silent permission to tell the story. After a long moment she spoke.

"Last night, Adam tried to take his life," Fiona said point blank. She did her best to ignore the lump forming in the back of her throat.

"Oh honey," Mrs. Coyne said concerned and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"What?" Declan questioned on a thirty second delay. This was not what he was expecting.

He guessed it made sense, given the crappy few months Adam had. But when he thought of Adam, he thought of last summer in New York City. Adam and Fiona were happy and in love. The year before had belonged to him and Holly J, but this past summer was theirs. Despite what people may think of transgendered people, Adam was far from confused. He knew exactly who he was and had a quiet confidence. It just didn't compute that the guy who loved his sister so openly and lived his life with integrity could want to end it all?

Declan was rarely emotional, but he found himself blinking back tears.

.

* * *

Author's Note #5: Thanks everyone for the reviews :D You guys rock!

Special shout out to DegrassiFan894332, who wrote my first review minutes after I posted this story. That was awesome!

The next chapter will be posted tonight. It gets darker as what drove Adam to suicide is revealed.


	4. Chapter 4

"How To Save A Life" – Part 4

Summary, Notes, and Rating listed in chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Eli Goldsworthy tapped his thumb on the desk as he waited for daily announcements to begin. He was bored and it was just another Wednesday morning. '_At least the week is nearly over_,' he thought amused. A new issue of the Green Goblin went on sale Saturday. Perhaps he and Adam could camp out and get it. He smiled. Comics were far more exciting than waiting for—

"Finally," he said aloud to no one in particular. The screen turned on and they saw Principal Simpson.

After the television turned off Eli was in shock. Hospital. Attempted Suicide. Adam. He felt sick. He could feel the eyes of other students on him. He stood up abruptly.

"Mr. Goldsworthy," the teacher scolded him in warning tone.

He got up and walked through the aisle. He opened the door and exited without a backwards glance. Eli ran down the halls towards Mr. Simpson's office. Already there was a small group of students asking for more answers. He noticed more than few GLBTU members in the crowd.

"Mr. Simpson!" Eli called loudly. The principal turned and looked at him.

"Eli," he started. The boy stared at him with a desperate look in his eyes. When Simpson nodded the teenager faltered.

"I'm going," he said and turned away.

"Alright, I'll let your teachers know you'll be excused for the day," Principal Simpson called after him.

Eli ran down the hall to get a few things from his locker. He heard someone come up behind him.

"Is it true?" K.C. Guthrie asked. His eyes were wide.

Eli nodded, "Yeah." He slammed his locker shut.

"Eli!" a voice called from down the hall. It was Clare Edwards. "I'm coming with you."

He waited for her. "Okay." The two of them ran out the doors to his car, Morty. As Eli started the engine he heard a tap at the driver side window. It was K.C.

"What is it?" Eli asked sharply. K.C. shoved a hat in his hands.

"He gave it to me yesterday. I want him to have it back," K.C. explained. "I hope he's alright," he said quietly, and then walked away.

Clare and Eli examined the hat in Eli's hands. It was Adam's favorite beanie. It was then that they finally allowed themselves to cry.

-oOo-

Audra walked into waiting room. Her expression was guarded. Five faces looked back at her expectantly.

"He's awake," she told them. They let out sighs of relief. Drew and Fiona smiled at each other.

"Drew, he's asking for you."

Drew blinked. He looked at Fiona. "Just me?" he asked quietly.

His mother nodded. "Yes, he requested to speak with you alone."

Drew paused. "I won't be long," he said to Fiona. He got up and headed down the hall to Adam's room.

When he entered the room, at first he thought his mother was mistaken. Adam lay on the hospital bed with his eyes closed. He had a flashback to finding his brother in the tub and flinched. Suddenly Adam opened his eyes.

"Andrew," he said weakly.

Drew flashed one of his signature grins, but the smile did not reach his eyes. He was concerned. He brother looked pale and sickly. In short, he thought he looked like shit.

He sat beside his brother and grabbed his hand. "I'm here."

"No shit, Sherlock," Adam quipped. This time Drew genuinely smiled.

"I should expect you to joke in a time like this," Drew teased.

"Well, you know what they say. If you're not living you're dying," he said grimly. "Or is it the other way around?"

Drew's face grew serious. "You scared the shit out of me Adam. Don't you EVER do that again!" he yelled.

Adam looked at him with a hollow expression.

"I mean it, Adam! Don't you dare pull this stunt again," he screamed at him.

"It wasn't a stunt!" Adam forced out. Drew grew quiet.

"Why did you do it?" he asked in a small voice.

Adam looked away. His eyes were already filled with tears. "I had to," he told him.

Drew started to cry. The quiet desperation in his brother's tone finally sent him over the edge. Finding Adam nearly dead. Worrying about him for hours in the waiting room alongside Fiona, the girl who loved him more than anything. And now this. He was really scared. Terrified that Adam wouldn't quit.

"Drew, don't cry," he heard Adam say. When he looked up, his brother was sitting up in an attempt to reach him. Drew wiped his eyes and softly wrapped his arms around Adam's shoulders. After a long moment he returned to his chair.

He looked at Adam expectantly. "Why?"

Adam took a deep breath. "I'm not a girl, but I'm not accepted as guy. I can't live as Adam, and I refuse to live as Gracie, so I'd rather die as Adam," he finally got out. "If I try to be Gracie, I slowly die inside. Either way I'm dead. I chose go out as me."

Drew had tears in his eyes. "That's not true. You _can_ live as Adam," he told him.

His brother flinched. "How?" he yelled hoarsely. "You tell me how, Drew? Guys don't get raped—"

"Sure they do! Haven't you heard of prison?" Drew interjected.

Adam seethed. "You know what I mean. Stop being facetious."

"I would, if I knew what that meant," Drew quipped, inserting humor into the conversation. Adam gave him a look, but he seemed to calm a bit.

"You know what I meant. Guys don't get pregnant," he said solemnly. Drew looked down. "And since they don't get pregnant, they definitely don't opt for early abortions."

To Adam, finding out about the pregnancy was the worst violation of who he was. All his life he struggled with a body that betrayed him, especially once puberty began.

He never felt as powerless as he did during the week he waited for pregnancy results. Due to hospital policy, he wasn't allowed to take any testosterone shots. Just like that he lost the one thing about himself that he could control. It caused his self loathing to increase to an all time high.

"Adam, we can't change the past but we _can_ determine our future," Drew countered. Adam scoffed. "I'm serious, it's not hopeless. Owen is an asshole and I hoped he has a well rounded experience in prison," Drew said darkly. "Don't let him win."

Adam narrowed his eyes. "You think it's that simple?"

Drew paused. "No. I don't." He scratched his head. "But you can't stop living your life because of transphobic assholes. You have so much to live for, Adam. You bring so much light to the world and you have many people who love you."

"Who would be better off without me," Adam said quietly.

Drew shook his head. "You've got it backwards. We're better off _because_ of you."

.

* * *

Author's Note #6: This chapter was brutal. I feel for everyone and I really hate Owen. The next installment will be up tomorrow morning.

Author's Note #7: Wanted to clarify, I don't think they would administer the morning after pill to someone in a coma. The medication can cause nausea and vomiting which is dangerous to experience while unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

"How To Save A Life" – Part 5

Summary, Notes, and Rating listed in chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Drew returned to the waiting room thirty minutes later. The argument with Adam made his head hurt, but he felt he got through to him in the end. He acknowledged Adam was going to need lots of therapy, as he was fighting serious depression. He wondered how he was so easily fooled these past couple of weeks.

"Drew!" Fiona called. She was first to spot him and then everyone else looked up.

"How did it go?" his father asked. Drew stiffened.

"We had a long talk. He's sleeping again. I think I wore him out," he said lightly. His parents looked grim. "Fiona, can I talk to you?" he asked.

She looked at him for a few seconds before nodding. They awkwardly moved away from the group and stood near the telephones, farther down the corridor.

"He doesn't want to see me," Fiona stated sadly. Drew looked her in shock. "I can take it," she pressed for honesty.

"He's in a really bad place right now," Drew said apologetically. "He's not over what happened to him and he thinks you deserve better."

Fiona shook her head. "I don't want to be with anyone else. I love _him_."

Drew looked at her with sad eyes. "I think he just needs more time. He's not himself right now. The Adam I know is crazy about you."

"What did he say, Drew?" she asked.

Drew sighed. He understood what she was asking. "He told me why he did it," he started. "He felt like the world wouldn't let him live as Adam, and he can't live as Gracie. So, he chose to die as Adam."

Again, tears fell down Fiona's face.

"Fiona. Drew," a voice called to them, interrupting their discussion. They looked up to see two of their classmates.

"Eli and Clare. What are you guys doing here?" Drew asked confused.

"We heard about what happened," Clare said.

"Mr. Simpson made an announcement at school," Eli added.

"What?" Drew yelled. "Adam doesn't need this right now!"

"Drew," Clare said in a calm voice. "It's alright. No one said anything bad. Everyone is concerned. Mr. Simpson made grief counselors available and from the look of it they're going to need each one. Lots of people are upset and are praying that Adam will be okay."

Drew calmed down a bit. "His condition is stable…"

"Can we see him?" Eli asked.

"No," Drew stated. "Visitors right now aren't a good idea."

After a moment Fiona added, "Drew just saw him. Adam's been through a lot."

Eli and Clare nodded. The four teenagers walked returned to the waiting area, where Mrs. Torres was speaking to Mrs. Coyne and Declan. She was startled to see Adam's friends.

"We're sorry about what happened Mrs. Torres," Clare told her. "We're glad to hear that he's going to be alright."

She gave them a small smile, "Thank you."

Drew turned to her. "Mom, did you know Principal Simpson made an announcement at school?" He questioned concerned

His mother nodded. "Yes." Drew looked at her confused. "I told him it was probably best to address it. In my experience this kind of news gets around anyway."

Drew was shocked, but saw the logic behind her actions.

"Mrs. Torres, we came to see Adam. We realize that may not be possible today. Is there anything we can do to help?" Eli asked.

Audra thought for a moment. "Actually there is," she said. She glanced at Mrs. Coyne. "Drew and Fiona have been here for hours. Can you give them a ride home so they can take a break and change?"

"Mom," Drew protested. His mother shook her head.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Mrs. Coyne agreed. Fiona sent her an exasperated look. She turned her son, "Declan, can you accompany Fiona to the condo?"

Declan furrowed his brows. "Sure. What about you, mom?"

She smiled at him. "I'm going to stay and hold down the fort for awhile."

Fiona and Declan exchanged a look. She walked over to her daughter and gave her a hug. "Now, go," she told them.

Drew gave his mom a hug and followed the other teens out.

.

* * *

Author's Note #8: This chapter is pretty light. I may post the next installment later tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

"How To Save A Life" – Part 6

Summary, Notes, and Rating listed in chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Clare, Drew, Fiona, and Declan waited at the entrance of Toronto Grace Hospital. Eli honked as a he drove up in Morty.

"A hearse? He drives a hearse?" Declan said in disbelief.

Clare turned to him. "Come on, let's go." They piled into the car and hit the road. The drive was silent as everyone was lost in thought.

"Eli, can you stop by my house," Drew asked.

"Actually, we're closer to Fiona's condo," Eli informed him.

"Trust me, there's a reason for the detour," Drew said cryptically. No one spoke again to they reached the Torres house. Drew hurried out the car.

"Fiona. Declan. Come with me," he told them. "Eli and Clare, you can head back to school if you want."

"No," Eli said. "We want to help." He placed Morty in park and followed Drew, Fiona, and Declan into the house.

Drew sprinted upstairs. "I didn't have a chance to clean up. I rushed Adam downstairs," he told them.

"So, you were the one who found him?" Eli asked. Drew paused and looked over his shoulder to the bathroom.

"Yes," he answered. "And I've got to clean up in there. We don't our parents to see it," he added in casual tone.

"We?" Clare questioned.

Drew nodded, but didn't explain. "Declan, can you help me with the bathroom? Fiona and Eli, can you check out Adam's room? There's a music mix he wanted me to toss. And Clare, can you make some sandwiches for my parents and Mrs. Coyne? We have cold cuts in the fridge," he delegated.

Clare was the first person to ask a follow up question, "Sure, what kind?"

Drew shrugged. "Any kind I suppose, as long as you use mayo."

"Do you have a linen closet with cleaning supplies?" Declan asked.

"Yes, I'll show you. It's right down the hall," Drew trailed off.

"Anything else?" Eli inquired.

Drew thought for a moment. "Nope, that's everything. I just need to find the note." The last sentence he didn't mean to say aloud. Everyone stiffened.

"You're telling me he wrote a note?" Eli said slowly. Drew glanced at Fiona. She seemed fine but she was quiet this whole time. Too quiet.

-oOo-

Fiona looked around Adam's room. It looked just the way she remembered it. There weren't any obvious differences at first glance. She walked over to his bookshelf and ran her hand over the spines of the books. She frowned when she noticed a few of his favorite graphic novels and prized comic books were missing.

"Fiona, I think I found it," Eli told her. She turned to find him holding an empty CD case.

"Where's the mix?" she asked.

"I think it's in the player," he said as he turned it on. The first few notes felt familiar. Then the singer began to sing the lyrics.

_I never thought I'd die alone  
Another six months I'll be unknown  
Give all my things to my friends  
You'll never set foot in my room again  
You'll close it off, board it up  
Remember the time I spilled the cup  
Of apple juice in the hall  
Please tell mom this is not her fault_

_I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside  
The world was wide, too late to try_

Eli abruptly cut off the speakers. His eyes were wide because he recognized the song as "Adam's Song" by Blink 182. He kicked himself for pressing play, but when he looked up he knew the damage was done. Fiona's eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm sorry!" Eli apologized. He grabbed a tissue from the box on Adam's desk and handed it to her.

After a moment she spoke. "Seems like he planned this beforehand," she commented. "Soundtrack, note, and all." She gave out a wry laugh.

Eli was silent. He didn't know what to say to make things better. Adam _had _planned this beforehand. He realized that when K.C. returned Adam's favorite hat. He had said his goodbyes already.

Fiona spotted Adam's cell phone on his desk. As she looked through it Eli saw her lip tremble.

He walked over to her. "Maybe you shouldn't—"

"What I don't get is, he made all these preparations and didn't bother to text me back," she said bitterly. Adam had willfully ignored her for days, attempted suicide, and after surviving _still_ refused to talk to her. There was only so much a girl could take before her heart was ripped to shreds.

Eli took the phone from her. He saw her texts in Adam's inbox, all read. "Fiona, I get why he avoids you," he said softly.

Fiona was taken aback.

He shook his head. "He's down in the dumps, enough to try to kill himself. He must feel like shit about himself right now," he told her.

Fiona watched him cautiously, unsure of where he was going. Eli turned to face her fully.

"Adam is in love with you. And not even a little bit. I mean, like head over heels stupidly in love!" He gestured wildly which made her chuckle. "If he wants to end his life, it makes sense that he would avoid you like the plague. You give him something to live for."

Fiona looked down. "I want to believe you, but his actions—"

"Show that he's not in his right mind!" Eli exclaimed. They looked at each other for a few moments. "He probably feels like he doesn't deserve you."

"Drew said the same thing," she told him.

"Well, there you go! No one knows Adam better than his brother," he responded. "And let me tell you, as guy it's hell to be with someone you think deserves better. You constantly feel like you're holding them back. It's a situation where if you truly love them, you try to let them go. If you don't you'll end up feeling even worse about yourself, which is bad if you're already depressed," Eli continued his analysis.

Fiona considered his words. As she did, Eli idly browsed through Adam's phone. If there was worse stuff on there, he didn't want her to see it. After a long moment he broke the silence.

"Need proof?" Eli smirked.

"What do you mean?" she questioned. He handed the phone to her and she gasped. In the drafts section, there were responses to every message she had sent him.

"I think this shows he was thinking of you," Eli said. "He just didn't have the guts to press 'send'."

-oOo-

Declan and Drew were nearly finished cleaning the bathroom. For the past twenty minutes they had worked side by side in silence.

"I think the floor is good," Declan told him. Drew paused with scrubbing the tub to take a look.

"Yeah, thanks man," he said.

"Do you want me to help you with the tub?" Declan asked with supplies in hand. Drew nodded and he began to help.

"I'm amazed he made it out of here," Declan blurted out.

"I had a vice grip on his wrists," Drew stated. He scrubbed a particular spot more vigorously.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Declan apologized.

"You didn't," Drew snapped at him. He calmed himself after a moment and turned toward Declan. "This room is giving me the creeps. I'm doing my best not to think of Adam lying here," he admitted.

He sighed heavily. "He was close to bleeding out. I didn't want my parents to see the room this way. They've been through enough."

Declan gave him a sympathetic look. "You made the right call, man."

Drew continued scrubbing the tub. After a moment he added, "I definitely didn't want Fiona to see this. It's just too much, you know? Eli and Clare are his friends, and I'm not sure if they would be able to view him the same."

"So that left me?" Declan said with understanding.

Drew nodded. "I figured you could handle it. We're both older brothers."

.

* * *

Author's Note #9: Seems like a good stopping point here. Thanks for the reviews! Pls keep 'em coming ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

"How To Save A Life" – Part 7

Summary, Notes, and Rating listed in chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

"He's awake again," Mr. Torres informed Mrs. Coyne. She had been left alone in the waiting area while he checked on his wife and Adam.

"That's good to hear," she said. "Would you like some coffee? I picked up extra for you and Audra."

"Thank you. I appreciate your kindness," he told her. "You didn't have to stay behind."

She smiled warmly. "Adam's a good kid," she started. "My daughter cares very much for him, and I only wish him the best."

Mr. Torres nodded and took a sip of the beverage.

"I know he doesn't want to speak to Fiona right now. I understand he has his reasons," she continued. "But I was wondering if I could speak with him for a few minutes."

Mr. Torres frowned. "Lara, I don't think that's a good idea. He isn't up for visitors now."

"Adam and I get along well. All I ask is for a few minutes," she pressed. "Can you ask Audra if it's alright?"

He sighed. "I don't think she's going to agree," he stated. "But I'll ask."

Mrs. Coyne smiled. "Thank you, Omar."

"Don't thank me yet. Now you have to deal with Audra. She may rip you a new one," he joked.

A few moments later Mrs. Torres looked at her doubtfully. "I don't want to agitate him. If he doesn't want to speak to Fiona then I think speaking to you would cause him distress."

"I understand your concern, and I promise I won't upset him. That's not my aim," she told Adam's parents. They regarded her for a moment. Despite the rocky start, Mrs. Coyne had always been supportive of Adam and Fiona's relationship. She accepted him for who he was almost to a fault, as it caused tensions between the two families when Adam stayed with the Coynes last summer.

"Five minutes. No more," Mrs. Torres finally said. Mrs. Coyne thanked them and then entered the room.

She was expecting Adam to look bad, but the boy laying in the bed looked so different from the boy she knew that it startled her. As she walked to his bed he opened his eyes. They stared at each other for a long moment before he spoke.

"Mrs. Coyne," he said weakly.

"Hi Adam," she said and sat down.

He looked at her nervously. He wasn't sure why she was here and her presence made him miss Fiona even more than he already did. He bit his lip to keep from asking about her.

"I can't begin to understand how hard this has been on you," she started. Adam looked away. "I'm glad to see that you're okay, as is Fiona."

"Is she here?" Adam questioned, his heart getting the best of him.

Mrs. Coyne shook her head. "She and Drew left to clean up and get a change of clothes."

"Oh," Adam said disappointed.

"She should be back soon," she told him. After a pause she suddenly said, "You know, I still view you as my future son-in-law."

Adam's eyes snapped to her's. He wasn't aware that Fiona told her of his tentative proposal. It was before the incidents with Owen, when they were happy and each day seemed bright with possibility. It felt so long ago. He was embarrassed she was bringing this up now when he felt completely emasculated.

"I can't be," Adam said dejected. He was blinking back tears.

"You can if you want to be," she said gently. Adam looked up at the ceiling to keep the tears from falling. "I'm serious. I offered to help you with your transition before…" She waited for the boy to speak.

"It's too late," he argued.

"It's never too late to be who you are. You're seventeen now. I think you're ready to align your body with your gender, Adam," she told him.

He considered this for a moment. "My mom would never—"

"I'm not so sure about that anymore. I think we're all in agreement that this is a matter of life or death for you," Mrs. Coyne acknowledged.

Adam swallowed. He was amazed that she understood him, but then again they always had a good relationship.

"There's no easy path, Adam. With the surgeries you'll have a long road of recovery. The only question is, are you still up for fighting for the life you want?" she asked him.

.

* * *

Author's Note #11: Mrs. Coyne is freaking awesome! I love her on the show. (And the actress is also from 'Life With Derek'. She played Lizzie's mom!)

Author's Note #12: We're approaching the final chapters. I'm excited because I really love the end of the story. Very much looking forward to hearing what you guys think about it.


	8. Chapter 8

"How To Save A Life" – Part 8

Summary, Notes, and Rating listed in chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

A total of three hours had passed when Drew, Fiona, and Declan walked back into Toronto Grace Hospital. Both Drew and Fiona had the chance to shower and change into clean clothes. The trio also ate some food. Declan wanted them to take a nap, but they refused in favor of returning to the hospital. They walked into the waiting room holding a bag of sandwiches and snacks that Clare had prepared.

Drew spotted his dad sitting alone. "Dad!" he said as they hugged.

"Where's my mom?" Fiona asked.

"She's on a coffee run. She should be back shortly," Mr. Torres informed her. "I'll let Audra know you kids are back."

As they once again settled into the bucket seats Fiona smiled at her brother. "I'm glad you made me take some magazines," she told him.

Declan smiled. "Well, I figured you'd find _Vogue_ more interesting than _Parenting_ magazine," he quipped. The teens settled into a companionable silence.

A few minutes later Mr. Torres returned with his wife. "Mom, Dad. How's Adam?" Drew questioned.

Mrs. Torres smiled. "He's up and in better spirits," she told them.

"I hear that green Jello does wonders," Declan teased. Everyone turned to look at him. "Or so they say…" he trailed off.

"Can I see him?" Drew asked changing the subject.

"Sure. However, he requested to see Fiona first." Mrs. Torres smiled at her.

"Really?" Fiona wasn't expecting Adam's change of heart. She looked at Declan and Drew. They gave her small nods of encouragement. She then stood up and finally headed towards Adam's room.

-oOo-

Adam was already sitting up, looking at the door when she entered the room. Fiona took in the sight of him. His skin was pale and the unflattering generic gown he had on didn't help. His hair while combed was nothing like his usual style and stuck to the edges of his hair due to sweat.

'_Drew wasn't lying when he said Adam's in bad shape_,' she thought. Her eyes travelled down the length of his left arm. Medical bandages were tightly wrapped around the wrist. His right arm was also exposed and showed his burn scars. Together the history of Adam's self-harm was clearly evident.

Fiona felt a pang in her chest. Knowing something was different from seeing it firsthand. Her heart ached, fully actualizing the depths of his despair. She was angry with herself for not intervening before he went so far. He had been pushing her away, hoping that she would get mad and simply move on.

"Fiona," Adam said softly, interrupting the silence. He wanted to cry but did his best to hold back. He truly thought he'd never see her again. He was happy he had been wrong.

Fiona stood beside him and grabbed his hand. With her other hand she lightly ran over the bandages before looking Adam in the eye.

.

* * *

Author's Note #13: I know I'm evil for cutting it here. When you see the next chapter it will make sense, promise!


	9. Chapter 9

"How To Save A Life" – Part 9

Summary, Notes, and Rating listed in chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

K.C. lingered at the entrance of the gymnasium. Group therapy never appealed to him. He knew it wasn't the same, but he was nervous about joining his fellow students inside. He was afraid of being surrounded by sadness. He had a rough childhood and as a result generally dealt with difficult feelings by stuffing them down. After years of boxing away his hurt, it was risky to feel it. He wondered if he let some of it out, would it be harder to bottle again.

He ran a hand through his hair. His customary beanie was in his left hand. After returning Adam's, it just didn't feel right to put one back on.

K.C. looked up abruptly at the sound of footsteps down the hall. It was another group of students entering the gym. They looked like a bunch of sophomores. '_Perhaps comic book fans_,' he thought, noticing their fanboy attire. '_Adam's friends_,' he deduced.

When Adam joined the basketball team earlier this year, K.C. didn't like him. He was captain of the team and to wanted win, not court controversy. There had been a girl on the football team in previous years and the tension nearly tore the team apart. Jane Vaughn had proven herself a capable player. K.C. wasn't so sure about Adam.

Part of his dislike was that he felt Adam had such an easy life. Loving parents. Caring and protective brother. Beautiful and wealthy girlfriend. The kid had spent last summer in New York City and vacationed in the south of France! K.C. had seen the pictures on FaceRange. Sure Adam was bullied a lot sophomore year, but he had returned to school the Golden Boy.

Despite his initial reservations Adam proved to be an efficient team player. K.C. joked with him more than once that he made him look good. As the year progressed they developed a begrudging respect for one another.

"_So you and Fiona?" K.C. said to Adam one day after practice._

"_Yeah?" Adam didn't look up as he continued to place the basketballs on the rack._

"_Well… what do you _do_?" K.C. pondered curiously. Adam then gave him a pointed look, showing no interest in answering the question._

_K.C. coughed to cover up his embarrassment and returned his attention to collecting towels left in the gym. After a long moment Adam spoke._

"_You'd have to be a Neanderthal to think its sex only if a penis is involved," he declared matter-of-factly._

K.C. cringed a little at the memory of his words but respected the fact that Adam held his own. As he got to know him, he realized how much shit his friend dealt with for being transgendered. Adam usually disarmed his detractors with a cutting remark or ignored them. Indeed, his life was far from perfect, but he always had an inner fire. He was proud to call Adam a friend.

K.C. hated Owen Milligan. The bully kept pushing and pushing until Adam fell over the edge. '_This was his fault!_' As anger washed over him, K.C. decided to enter the gymnasium. Perhaps it was better to be with others who were feeling the same way than to continue to ruminate about it in his mind.

The first thing he noticed was how filled it was. It was nearly as packed as it was on game days. '_Only thing missing are cheerleaders_,' he thought. In the middle of the court he saw Principal Simpson and Mrs. Sauvé talking with some students. He recognized the vice-president of the GLBTU among them.

Aside from being a member of the basketball team, Adam was part of the comic book club and president of the Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual and Transgender Union at Degrassi this year.

Seeing Jenna in the front row with Alli, K.C. decided to head to the back of the bleachers. He passed by Connor and Dave. "Hey guys," he said to them as he continued to the top row. All the way on the far end he spotted Bianca and Fitz. He decided to sit near them.

Fate was not without a sense of irony. Last year those two were Adam's chief tormentors and friends with Owen. Much had changed. Now they were one of many concerned students. Bianca had long buried her feud with Adam – she had even kissed him once, during the start of the semester! Fitz had made amends with Torres as well, when he dated Clare a few months ago.

"What's going on?" K.C. asked them.

Bianca shrugged. "They're letting us talk amongst ourselves in small groups."

"Are they going to talk soon?" he inquired.

"I think they're starting now," Fitz observed.

"Ahem," Principal Simpson said into the microphone. He waited momentarily for the students' full attention.

"Hello everyone. By now I'm sure you all are aware why we put together this impromptu session. We wanted a safe place for discussion of our feelings. If you're feeling down, I want you to know that you're not alone. Please talk to someone. My door is always open, as is Mrs. Sauvé's and every member of the faculty."

He paused and looked around the room. "With that, I'll hand it over to Mrs. Sauvé."

"Thanks Archie," she said as she took hold of the mic.

"One of the things I've been hearing a lot today from students are their impressions of Adam Torres yesterday. According to them he seemed fine, not the slightest bit suicidal. However, upon further scrutiny a pattern emerges," she told them. "What I'd like to talk about are the warning signs of someone who may be planning suicide. This information may very well save you or someone you know."

She looked around the room as she gave a moment to let it sink in. "Now, there are obvious signs that come to mind: constantly thinking about death, talking about suicide, clinical depression, and engaging in risky behavior such as speeding or running red lights. There's also making comments like, 'it would be better if I wasn't here' or 'I want out'. I would say these things are pretty straightforward," she listed.

Mrs. Sauvé continued, "Then there are the more subtle signs that are important to look out for: putting affairs in order, losing interest in things one used to care about, visiting or calling people to say goodbye – also known as making amends. Finally, a sudden or unexpected switch from being very sad to being very calm or appearing happy."

Tears sprung to Eli's eyes as he stood outside the gymnasium doors. He had returned to school because he didn't want to be alone, but couldn't muster the strength to enter through the doors. He didn't feel up to the questions, today was such an emotional day. Hearing Mrs. Sauvé's words struck a chord because recognized those signs in Adam.

"I encourage you all to speak your mind today," he heard her say. "Secrets and shame go hand in hand. When we're open and honest about ourselves we realize of none of us are alone."

.

* * *

Author's Note #14: I had hinted before of what Adam's Junior year was like. I wanted to flesh it out more in this chapter, and show how many people are affected by what happened.

Well, this is the penultimate chapter of this story. Let me know what you think!  
The next installment will be the ending. Thank you for following this story. You guys rock!

Author's Note #15: Fixed grammar mistake. Thanks for the heads up Shadoki :)  
Last part will be up tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10 & Epilogue

"How To Save A Life" – Part 10

Summary, Notes, and Rating listed in chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

They stared at each other in wonder. Fiona had a million things she wanted to say but once she looked into his eyes words were of no consequence. She could see his pain, but also love, joy, relief, and desire. In her eyes, he could detect concern, apprehension, relief, and most of all love.

Fiona gently let go of his hand. Adam hid his disappointment and simply watched her. She lowered the side railing and sat next to him on the bed. He scooted over to give her more room. She paused to look at him sadly. She opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again.

The only sounds in the room were the beep of the machines and their breathing. Adam reached out for her hand. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry," he said dejected.

She suddenly moved to lie next to him on the bed, and rested her head on his chest. Adam was surprised by her actions, but wrapped his left arm around her. It was then that she allowed herself to cry. Adam gently smoothed her hair. While he held her he gave himself permission to cry as well.

"I love you," Fiona cut through the quiet, a long time later.

"I love you too," Adam told her honestly.

"Don't leave me," she protested.

"I never wanted to," he confessed. After gathering courage, he turned to her. "I'm so broken… you don't want me."

"Shouldn't that me for me to decide?" she countered. She held his eyes. After a moment he looked away. "Talk to me," she demanded.

"I don't know how to fix this," he admitted. "I'm not the man I wanted to be. Who I need to be – for myself, for you. Why would you want me?"

She caressed his chin. "Because I see who you _are_."

Adam considered her words for a long moment. "I spoke to your mom earlier."

Fiona was stunned by the sudden change of subject. "You did?" she questioned. Adam nodded and smiled. "What did she say?"

"That it's never too late to be who you are." He swallowed. "I've been debating for awhile now whether or not that's true. I've been struggling for so long; I'm just tired of it. But whenever I see you… You give me hope. I see the future that I want and it's you. But I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" Fiona asked. He looked away.

"Scared I'll fail. That I'll never escape Gracie," he answered, "Scared you'll go away."

"Adam, we'll never know until we try. Life is a risk but the rewards outweigh it." He looked at her amazed. "Nothing is guaranteed. I could get hit by a bus tomorrow. All I know is how I feel. The question is, what do you feel in your heart?"

"Fire," he said. She looked at him bemused. He leaned back and held her tighter.

-oOo-

"I'm going to go check on them," Mrs. Torres announced. Her husband looked up from his newspaper.

"Maybe you should give them more time. I'm sure they have lots to talk about," Mr. Torres suggested.

"It's been nearly an hour," she countered.

"45 minutes," Drew corrected her. He didn't look up from his card game with Declan.

Mrs. Torres looked towards Mrs. Coyne for help, but the businesswoman was absorbed in her blackberry. Mr. Torres gave her a look.

She sighed. Ten minutes later she got up and travelled down the hall to Adam's room. She gave the door a couple of knocks before entering. A soft smile formed on her lips as she took in the sight before her. The two teens were fast asleep. Fiona had snuggled next to Adam on the hospital bed, and his arm was wrapped around her. Both looked more peaceful than she could remember in a long time.

Again, she was struck by the depth of Fiona's love for her son. She truly loved the person inside. Adam was not dressed in his usual attire. He did not have on any bindings, so he looked more like a girl than he had in awhile. Fiona wasn't fazed. She just wanted to be with him.

Suddenly Audra recalled something her son told her back when they first began dating: _Fiona's wonderful, Mom. She's a beautiful person, inside and out, who accepts me for I really am_.

Adam was right.

Audra walked back to the waiting room. "How are they, Mom?" Drew asked right away.

She looked at her son and smiled. "They're fine."

.

-FIN-

* * *

**Q:** How to save a life?

**A:** With love, acceptance, and understanding.

* * *

.

.

.

**Epilogue-**

_9 Years later…_

"Did you hear what I said?"

Adam Torres hid his face in the book he was reading. His wife narrowed her eyes.

"I asked if this outfit makes me look fat," she repeated in earnest.

Adam hesitated. His wife always looked beautiful to him. In that dress she didn't look fat, simply pregnant which she was. However, it was more snug than it was last month. He regarded these inquiries as trick questions because it was nearly impossible to come up with an answer that didn't upset her. After all, fashion was her life.

Fiona Coyne Torres looked at her husband expectantly. He suddenly stood up and placed the baby book in the chair. He walked over to her and took her hands in his. They were the same height, as Adam had grown a couple of inches in his final year of high school.

"What do you think of the name Rory?" he asked, skillfully sideswiping the question.

She considered his suggestion for a moment, before smiling brightly. "Rory Addison Torres," she said testing out the full name. "I think it's beautiful!"

Adam leaned forward and rested his forehead on her's. "Just like you," he told her. Fiona brought her hand up to her husband's face and gently traced his jaw line, feeling the light stubble on his face.

"You know, I half expected to go into labor without a name. In the nursery they'd label our baby 'Firstborn Torres'," she laughed.

"You know, that name isn't bad," he teased. She playfully hit his shoulder. "Ouch," he laughed.

"Hey, you making fun of me?" she said, pretending to be offended.

"Of you? No way! Only your girly punches," he joked. He pulled her closer and then softly kissed her.

.

-FIN-

* * *

Author's Note #16: Thanks for reading my story! I really appreciate all of the reviews and feedback.

This was a difficult subject matter to write about. I didn't originally plan for the title to be a question (got the line from the song by the Fray), but as I wrote more and more, I realized that is what this story is about. Adam's journey from being depressed and ready to give up, to finding hope to continue on. The love, acceptance, and understanding he received from Drew, their parents, Mrs. Coyne, and finally Fiona helped him to see that he could still live the life he always wanted.

I rarely write epilogues, but I wanted to include one for this story. It shows that Adam did complete his transition, and that he's with Fiona – the things he wanted all along. It's a tiny splice of their lives together, and I'm thinking of doing some future fics. I haven't seen many future Adam or FiAdam fics.

Once again, thank you everyone!

**Update: Just published the two-shot "Wanted". It's not a sequel, but takes place after "How To Save A Life".  
**


End file.
